callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nikołaj
Nikołaj – rosyjski szpieg na usługach SAS, z zawodu pilot śmigłowców, a prywatnie przyjaciel ekipy z Task Force 141. Jest bardzo przydatnym informatorem dla SAS, m.in. podaje Brytyjczykom namiary na kryjówkę Al-Asada i okręt towarowy. Korzysta z AK-74u. W kolejnych częściach Nikołaj obsługuje helikopter, którym ewakuuje się grupa żołnierzy po wykonanym zadaniu. Pomaga przy ewakuacji Soapa z Indii, zdobywa wiele informacji, wspiera ekipę z powietrza np. w Somalii. Życiorys Wcześniej Nikołaj w młodym wieku (prawdopodobnie 18 lat) służył w Afganistanie podczas tamtejszej wojny przeciwko Mudżahedinom. Podczas tej wojny był pilotem o czym zresztą wspomina podczas misji "Wróg mojego wroga". Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Zbędna załoga W tej misji Nikołaj nie pojawia się ani nie jest bezpośrednio wspomniany, jednak to dzięki jego informacjom John Price wraz z drużyną atakują statek przewożący niebezpieczne materiały. Zaciemnienie Prawdziwe zamiary Nikołaja zostają odkryte, wskutek czego zostaje on schwytany i skazany na karę śmierci, która miała nastąpić po zabiciu prezydenta Yasira Al-Fulaniego. John Price wraz z Soapem, oddziałami SAS oraz Lojalistami decyduje się przeprowadzić misję ratunkową, która kończy się powodzeniem – pobity Nikołaj zostaje odeskortowany do śmigłowca SAS. Polowanie Ultranacjonaliści ruszają w pościg za wojskami Lojalistów, a wskutek ostrzału rakietowego udaje im się uszkodzić śmigłowiec przewożący Nikołaja, który rozbija się w szczerym polu. Ranny bohater razem z odziałem SAS podejmuje próbę przejścia na piechotę. Dzięki pomocy sprzymierzonego AC-130 udaje mu się to i pod osłoną nocy opuszcza wrogie terytorium. Po misji "Polowanie" Po tej misji gracz nie ma okazji bezpośrednio spotkać Nikołaja. Pełni on jednak ważną rolę, ponieważ m.in. podaje dokładną lokalizację kryjówki Khaleda Al-Asada. Od tego czasu mieszka w Hamburgu. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 W Modern Warfare 2 Nikołaj pojawia się po raz pierwszy w misji "Gniazdo szerszeni". O pomoc prosi go Soap, bo jego drużyna nie może ewakuować się z Rio de Janeiro. Lojalista zjawia się w samą porę, bo lecąc z niskim stanem paliwa udaje mu się ewakuować całą jednostkę Task Force i zabrać ich na okręt. Wróg mojego wroga Po raz kolejny Nikołaj musi pomóc kapitanowi Price i Soapowi wydostać się z afgańskiego złomowiska, bowiem znajdują się oni w środku walk pomiędzy najemnikami Makarowa i Kompanią Cieni. Pomimo ogromnego zamieszania i niebezpieczeństwa misji Nikołaj ląduje swoim C-130 Hercules na płycie lotniska i zabiera stamtąd wyżej wymienioną dwójkę. Śmierć Shepherda Następnego dnia Soap i Price decydują się wybrać na misję zabicia generała Shepherda. Nikołaj wspomina wtedy, że przyleci ich ewakuować trzy godziny później. I rzeczywiście tak się dzieje. Rosjanin przylatuje chwilę po śmierci Shepherda. Razem z Price'm zabierają rannego Johna "Soapa" MacTavisha na pokład śmigłowca i lecą do kryjówki lojalistów w Indiach. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Prolog W prologu gry gracz z perspektywy Soapa widzi jak Nikołaj uciska jego ranę i zabiera go do miejscowego doktora. Persona Non Grata Tego samego dnia ma miejsce atak Specnazu na kryjówkę lojalistów w Himachal Pradesh. Celem tego ataku jest zabicie Price'a i Soapa. Nikołaj nie uczestniczy podczas walk, tylko zabiera rannego protagonistę i informuje sojuszników o sytuacji np. dając im namiary na drona. Nikołaj ma tutaj duży wpływ na kampanię gry, ponieważ zapoznaje Jurija z MacTavishem i Price'em. Znowu to samo Kiedy wyżej wymienione postacie przeszukują wioskę w Sierra Leone, Nikołaj informuje ich o sytuacji misji np. wtedy, gdy daje on namiar na miejsce, gdzie jest tajemniczy ładunek mający iść do Europy. Po niepowodzeniu misji prawdopodobnie ewakuuje całą trójkę. Zwrot do nadawcy Po napaści Rosjan na zachodnią Europę, Task Force 141 za wszelką cenę chce złapać odpowiedzialnych za ataki gazowe. Od MacMillana dowiadują się, że w Boosaaso w Somalii znajduje się tajemniczy frachtowiec. Dowodzi nim człowiek o imieniu Waraabe i prawdopodobnie zna on Makarowa. Bohaterowie wspierani przez najemników Nikołaja szturmują obiekt, by znaleźć i przesłuchać Waraabe. Nikołaj jest ważną postacią w misji, bowiem steruje on helikopterem i wspiera ich z powietrza. W chwili, gdy wszyscy mają się ewakuować, nadchodzi burza piaskowa, przez którą Rosjanin rozbija się. Sojusznicy po krótkich poszukiwaniach odnajdują rannego Nikołaja i udają się z nim do drugiej SL, by odjechać podstawionym Jeepami. Dzięki tej misji Price przekazuje Amerykanom informacje o człowieku, który robił bomby dla Makarowa. Twierdza Nikołaj nie pojawia się w misji. Kiedy Price, skradając się w praskim zamku, dowiaduje się o pobycie Aleny Worszewskiej, natychmiast powiadamia o tym Nikołaja. Ten obiecuje przekazać tę wiadomość Amerykanom. Na samym końcu misji ewakuuje protagonistów z twierdzy. W proch się obrócisz Tutaj ta postać odgrywa ważną rolę. Nikołaj hakuje system kamer w hotelu Oasis, więc Jurij i Price mogą wiedzieć, gdzie znajduje się Makarow. Jednak tym razem nie ewakuuje Price'a, który po zabiciu Makarowa siada i pali cygaro. Ciekawostki *Tylko w Modern Warfare 3 używa czapki z daszkiem. *W Modern Warfare 3 jest starszy niż w Modern Warfare 2 co dziwne, bo Modern Warfare 2 dzieje się kilka dni przed fabułą trzeciej części. *W każdej części Modern Warfare głos podkłada mu inny aktor. *W Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 wspomina, że uczestniczył w radzieckiej kampanii w Afganistanie, która toczyła się w latach 1979-89. Jest to mało możliwe, zważywszy, że gdy ta wojna się kończyła Nikołaj miał dopiero 20 lat. Galeria 387px-Nikolai_CoD4.jpg|Nikolai w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. 480px-Blackout.JPG|Nikolai w misji "Zaciemienie" 583px-Nikolai_Hunted.jpg|Nikolai w helikopterze. Call-of-Duty-Modern-Warfare-3-do-whatever-this-man-says-610x239.jpg|Nikolai na początku misji "Persona Non Grata" 640px-Nikolai_carrying_Soap_MW3.png|Nikolai niesie rannego Soapa. Hang_in_there_my_friend!.png|Price i Nikolai wiozą Soapa do doktora. Niko.jpg Nikolai.jpg|Nikolai w Modern Warfare 3. Nikotyna_Nikolaia.png|Bohater przed misją "Persona Non Grata" Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered